Transformers: Dark of the Moon Possible Outcome
by Alyssawolf777111
Summary: My first story on Fanfiction. This is Dark of the Moon's possible outcome based on TF knowledge and multiple viewings of the previews. Note: THIS MIGHT NOT HAPPEN IN THE ACTUAL MOVIE. This was written *before* DOTM came out.


I've seen all the previews of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and from what I've seen I can put together a somewhat of a detailed summary of Dark of the Moon. A lot of this is probably not going to happen, it's just what I *think* might happen. Don't quote me on this though, okay? Thanks. Also, this is my first story, be nice please. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, I don't own it.

First, when ROTF ended, only a few 'cons survived. Among them are Starscream, Megatron (whose face is injured during the battle), and Soundwave, all of which are the top 3 'cons.

Since Megatron was injured in the battle, Shockwave, crafty Shockwave, decides to use this to his advantage. Similar to Starscream, his words convince Megatron to take the next step in reviving the fallen forces on the Moon.

Before that, however, Apollo 11 discovers and take the remains of the Autobot spacecraft, The Ark, along with its stasis-locked Cybertronian inhabitants, back to Earth for research. The government doesn't tell Optimus and the Autobots about this, and continue to do research on the stasis Autobots. During the years, Cybertronian technology was studied and helped to create new weapons to use against enemy nations. Unfortunately, there is a reason why the stasis-locked Autobots were like that; A Decepticon scoutship attacked The Ark and it crashed into the dark side of the Moon. One or more minor Decepticons were caught in the crash, and were either deactivated or stasis-locked.

Meanwhile, Shockwave is building a Space Bridge for when the army is rebuilt, so they can teleport to Earth for the assault.

Starscream has gone ahead with Laserbeak to try to kill Sam and Carly (Laserbeak was spying on Sam, and Carly was near him at the time, therefore it reported the location and image to Starscream). Bumblebee holds Starscream off while Sam uses a payphone to call Lennox, who in turn speaks to Ironhide, and then Optimus and the gang come running to save them. Bumblebee chases after a wounded Starscream, then Laserbeak divebombs Bumblebee, shooting bullets at his chest, then flying off. Bumblebee switches into his epic new Camaro mode, and a high-speed chase begins until he corners Laserbeak on a mountainside, transforms, and shoots Laserbeak in the wing with his shoulder-cannons. Laserbeak seems to die, and Bee leaves.

Starscream, seeing Bumblebee occupied, streaks off towards Sam and Carly's location, but is stopped by Optimus. He flies off somewhere, and is not seen until later in the movie.

While Sam sleeps in his bed, he has a dream, and the Primes speak to him about an upcoming battle, and that he must warn Optimus about the Government's intentions with the stasis Autobots.

The next scene shows Optimus, Ironhide, the newly updated Ratchet, Mirage, and the other Autobots speeding down the road towards a large city at night. They stop at a building near the White House, where government officials try to shoo them out. A lady comes out (who is higher ranked then the gaurds, obviously), and allows the Autobots and their human companions inside. They are guided to a chamber containing Sentinel and the stasis Autobots, but more importantly, the Ark. Machines are hooked to a lot of the items, keeping them in deep-freeze. Optimus confronts the lady, claiming they have lied to them, and that it's a grave mistake. The power goes out, stopping the deep-freeze, and fast moving stormclouds appear.

On the Moon, Shockwave has completed the Space Bridge, and has uncovered the remains of deactivated Decepticons. He revives them with a fragment of the All-Spark. The 'cons rise up, roaring in triumph, and out of nowhere, Decepticon Scoutships start charging up, and the fallen Nemesis rises. They head towards the Space Bridge, while Megatron finishes designing a metal mask (think Phantom of the Opera, but more helmet like) for the damaged side of his face. Soundwave by now has made it to earth via meteor, and has choosen a WAVY news truck altmode, satellite and all. He parks himself near the Witwicky's household, listening in on conversations while he fixes his cassette, Laserbeak, was fatally injured, but not deactivated in the battle with Bumblebee. He vows revenge on Bumblebee for mercilessly killing his cassette Ravage, and nearly deactivating Laserbeak. It's no longer about Megatron for Soundwave, it's personal.

Optimus is watching the stormy sky, when a lightning bolt strikes the middle of the city, but it really isn't lightning. The space bridge has touched down. Shockwave leaps out, and charges his cannon. Then the Scoutships and minor decepticons come out. The Wreckers are first to fight the Decepticons, as their spruced up car modes fire upon the 'cons as they flies over, attacking the Scoutships, but momentarily pauses as the gigantic Nemesis comes out.

As the Nemesis flies into the air, a Corrupted Space Worm falls out, burrowing into the road. It emerges partially, attacking cars and Autobots. Mirage attacks it, staying invisible, while his two blades slice at its many appendages. Meanwhile, Laserbeak and Starscream are scouring the ground looking for Sam. Laserbeak is attacking cars and flipping them over in its search, while Starscream just flies overhead. He spots them, transforms, and attacks, only to be thwarted by another Autobot.

Optimus is tearing down minor Decepticons, but is shot in the back by Megatron, who has emerged from the Nemesis. The battle ensues, and the Corrupted Space Worm has had enough of Mirage. It slithers around a skyscraper like an anaconda, and starts compressing it in. The support beams start to groan and snap, and screams are heard as the building starts to fall. Sam slips from his hold and grabs a pole, while Carly hangs on to him for dear life. Unfortunately, the building decides to break in two, and both of them fall.

Moments before hitting the ground, Bumblebee catches them in his hands and escapes as the massive skyscraper finally falls, downing a Scoutship and a few Decepticons in the process, including Laserbeak. Shockwave is blasting Ironhide as they have a cannon-match, and Sideswipe and Ratchet aid the Wreckers in trying to down the Nemesis. Sentinel Prime and his previously stasis-locked Autobots come to the rescue as they fire upon the Corrupted Space Worm with Optimus Prime.

The power of two Primes is too much, and it finally deactivates, falling to the roads in a loud crash. The Autobots seem to be winning, but Shockwave fatally wounds an Autobot, causing it to deactivate. Soundwave then appears, transforming and attacking the last two remaining Wreckers, almost deactivating one before another Autobot lands a fatal blow to the spark on him. Megatron roars in fury as Soundwave deactivated. Optimus strikes him in the arm, managing to tear it off in process.

Megatron flees, but is shot down by Starscream, who in turn is shot down by Bumblebee in revenge for attacking Sam. A barely alive Megatron stares up at Optimus. Optimus says that he had his chance to stop the war last time, and he refused. Megatron was finally deactivated from Optimus's energy sword to the spark.

Shockwave manages to deactivate 2 more minor Autobots, and the N.E.S.T team continues to fire at him, launching a new missle lancher at his chest. Shockwave is thrown back, and Ironhide, gaining the opportunity, blasts his spark with both of his cannons. After the battle, Sam takes a moment to stare at the destruction caused by the Decepticons, before he is glomped by Carly. They share a, er, romantic moment (not a Carly fan at all), and after that Optimus confronts them.

Sam inquires if it's over, and Optimus tiredly says, "The Decepticons have lost the battle. It is done." N.E.S.T starts cheering at the Autobots, and Sentinel thanks Optimus for helping end the war.


End file.
